


When We Were Young

by Si_Cha



Series: Love of Nature [1]
Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, M/M, OC
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>最近摸鱼太厉害先发出来防止坑（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有的时候还是很糟糕啊_(:з」∠)_有什么问题一定要跟我提出来  
> 希望你们喜欢w

随着中午的来临，太阳的光芒越发热烈，天空一片湛蓝，没有一丝云。汗液沿着杰米的脸颊流下，后颈被长发捂住更是闷热，头发黏黏的让他很不舒服。他从口袋里掏出一根黑色橡皮圈将长发扎起，然后拿出一张纸巾将脸上的汗擦干净。“所以说，为什么你不叫上杰茜而跑来找我？”

“她找她男朋友去了。”史嘉蒂耸了耸肩，“稍等一下。”

杰米看着她离开，叹了口气。今天是开学的日子，所以校园里到处都是人，而且是充满了好奇心、精力充沛的年轻人。看着那些人，杰米不禁想到了自己刚刚来学校的时候，他跟他们不一样，从一开始，他便迅速完成需要完成的事，然后独自一人待在自己在外租借的房间，远离人群。现在他也很想这么做。

“嘿，打扰一下。”杰米向声源看去，是一个瘦瘦的男孩子，右边肩上背着背包，穿着黑色的衬衣，袖子挽到手肘处，领口解开了两粒扣子。他有着一头红色的头发，长相很普通，算得上好看，不过脸上长满了雀斑，手臂上也一样。“请问这附近哪里有洗手间？”

杰米朝一个方向指了一下。

“谢谢。”他笑着对杰米说——他的笑容更好看——然后拖着箱子离开了。

“杰米，那是谁？”史嘉蒂拿着两瓶罐装可乐走了过来。冰镇的可乐罐接触炙热的空气，空气中的水分在金属表面凝结成小水珠，积攒到足够多时便无法附着在上面滑落了下来。她将其中一瓶递给杰米，然后打开了自己的，伴随罐头被拉开的声音，其中的气体跑出来了一些，也让上面的空气凉快了一点。她将小铁片扔进了附近的垃圾桶，然后喝了一口汽水。

“只是个问路的。”说完杰米将可乐贴在了脸上，冰凉的金属接触滚烫的皮肤让杰米舒服的叹了口气，底部的水珠滴到了他的脖子上，他没有抹掉，而是等着它蒸发。

阳光越来越热烈，地表温度迅速上升，虽然没有达到升起热浪的地步，但也令人有些难受。可乐也吸收了足够的热量变得不再冰凉，杰米只好喝掉它。他打算离开了，与其坐在这种热的要死的地方帮史嘉蒂物色姑娘——到现在为止还一个都没有——还不如回去吹电扇看看书，但就在这个时候史嘉蒂突然抓住他的手臂，说：“嘿，那个姑娘不错吧。”

杰米顺着她所指的方向看过去，是个漂亮的女孩子，有着一头红色的又长又直的头发。她正和旁边的两个男生有说有笑，看起来像是之前就认识。“如果你觉得可以就去咯。”史嘉蒂没有回答，而是继续看着那个女生，杰米拍了一下她的手臂。

“我觉得我可能爱上她了。”

“什么？你在开玩笑吗？”但是对方的表情给出的却不是这样的答案，不管怎么说，杰米还是吓了一跳，他没有想到自己的好友会这么草率。

“她的笑容。”史嘉蒂简单地解释了一下，然后深呼吸几次，“我过去了。”她在过去的路上扔掉了手中的铁罐，然后在长裤上擦掉手上的水渍，之后又整理了一下自己的头发。

杰米看着她离去的背影，摇了摇头，距离那么远，他听不清他们在说什么，不过至少他知道她没有吓到他们，事实上不仅仅是没有吓到，看起来谈话还挺不错的。没过多久，史嘉蒂回来了，她摇了摇手中的卡片，“我搞到了她的电话号码了哟。”这句话一说完她便收回了她的笑容，“中午十二点在食堂等我，”还没等杰米提出异议，她便继续说道，“我请客。”然后不等杰米回应，离开了。

杰米叹了口气，找了个教室待了一段时间，他选择了一扇风扇坐在了底下，没有带书的他只好趴在那里睡觉，却怎么也睡不着。他只好起身，重新投靠大自然温暖的怀抱，在室内待久之后阳光会变得无比刺眼，他摸了摸口袋，没有戴墨镜，只好用手遮住阳光，向图书馆走去。图书馆让他感觉舒适多了，刚刚开学又没有多少人，他在里面待了一会儿，看之前看到一半的书，然后在约好的时间出现在了食堂。

“嘿，杰米。”史嘉蒂端着两个菜盘出现在他的面前，放下之后在他面前坐下来。

“你确定你这样擅自帮我决定吃什么真的好吗？”杰米看了一眼菜——有咖喱牛肉饭、清炒西兰花和土豆泥——后，问道。

“我觉得没什么问题。”她将一根薯条送入嘴里，吃掉之后继续说，“至少我没有叫上那三个学生，你应该感谢我才对。”她甚至咧嘴微笑。

“是是，我太感谢你了。”杰米舀了一勺放送入口中。史嘉蒂没有答话，迎接杰米的是沉默。没过多久杰米便打破了这沉默，通常来说他不会这样做，“你打算说些什么吗？你打算追她吗？”

“噢，不，我甚至不知道她是不是同性恋。”她意识到这一点时，放下了刀叉，刀叉接触餐具发出清脆的声音。她双手捂住脸，“妈的。”由于双唇被捂住发音改变了。

杰米看了她一眼，保持沉默。

接下来两人都没有说什么，史嘉蒂想着那个女生的事，而杰米只是专心吃饭。两人间只剩下餐具碰撞的声音和咀嚼声。食堂里的人越来越多，变得吵吵嚷嚷，那种噪音有时甚至会让人头疼。

杰米吃完饭，拍了拍史嘉蒂的肩膀后离开了。他回到住处，煮了点咖啡，挑了本俄国文学阅读起来，咖啡机运作的声音让他很快沉浸在故事当中。“叮”的提示音又将他拉回现实，他倒了一杯咖啡，没有放糖，将杯子放在手边的小桌上继续阅读。不知道看了多久后，门铃响了，是史嘉蒂。“有什么事？”

“你过来再说。”史嘉蒂说完后又回到了自己的房间。

杰米拿上钥匙，走向旁边的房间，房门还开着，他进去之后关上门，然后坐在了沙发对面的软椅上。桌上有他专用的杯子，他为自己倒了一杯茶。

“……最后，他说我们分手吧，我就答应了。”杰茜语气平淡地告诉了他们事情的经过。

“因为这个你把我叫过来？”杰米皱着眉，问史嘉蒂。他已经喝完了杯中的茶。

“对对，就是为了这个，至少给她点安慰好吗，混蛋。”

“我就跟你说过不用把他叫过来的。”杰茜翻了个白眼。

“你认识我多少年了竟然让我去安慰别人？再说他们不是上学期就没什么感觉了吗分手也是必然的。”说完杰米又从旁边的碟子里拿起一颗牛肉干扔进嘴里。

“的确如此，”杰茜赶在史嘉蒂开口前说道，“这次分手我一点也不伤心，倒是暑假的时候，我经常考虑怎样提出分手这件事，结果没想到他帮我解决了。为了庆祝我加入你们的单身阵营，我们出去庆祝一下然后喝点酒，如何？”

“好。”

“我没问题。”

 

当他们离开电影院的时候，已经五点多了。太阳还未下山，但已经凉快了很多。三人乘坐杰茜的汽车来到了酒吧。杰茜的汽车经过自己改造之后性能提升许多，外型也很酷炫，车身上喷有她自己设计的花纹。当他们到达酒吧的时候，没有多少人，他们点了几杯酒，一些吃的，找了一个角落的位置坐下。

他们一边喝着一边聊天，酒吧里的人逐渐多了起来，播放的音乐也由于人们的声音变得相对不那么大声。更晚些的时候，几个看起来是学生的人组成的乐队也上台了，以一首《Stray Cat Blues》开始了他们的表演。他们不得不提高音调以便让其他人听到自己，准确来说只是凑得离话筒更近一些，如果再近一点主唱肯定可以把话筒吃掉。

“我刚意识到一件事。”杰茜将视线从台上移开，侧过头对着史嘉蒂大喊。

“什么事？”史嘉蒂喊了回去。

“我刚加入你们单身阵营你就打算离开了？”这下她完全转过身。

“那又怎样？”

“不怎样，下次记得让我看看凯莉——她是叫凯莉吧？”史嘉蒂点头，同时露出一副像要撕了对方的表情，这种组合委实怪异。“——就好。杰米，”杰茜叫住正起身的杰米，“帮我带一杯吧。”

“好。”他接过杰茜的杯子，然后转向史嘉蒂，“你呢？”

“谢谢，不过这还满着，我待会自己过去就好。”

当杰米拿着两个空杯子来到吧台的时候，酒保正忙着给别人调酒。摇酒壶在他的手上上下翻飞，杰米觉得这像是一门艺术，倒进酒杯里的美丽的液体更是加固了他的这个想法。调酒师将酒递给客人，然后拿走了杰米放在桌上的两个空杯子。杰米点了一杯加冰的威士忌和一杯伏特加，他想着自己应该什么时候也来杯艺术。

正当他想着这些的时候，站在旁边的人突然开口了，“嘿，你是白天那个人。”旁边没有其他人，所以杰米觉得对方是在叫自己，他向一旁看去，在脑海里稍微搜索了一下，确认了自己的想法，是白天向他问路的那个人。两个人站在一起，他才发现对方比自己要高上一些。他不知道对方有没有到法定年龄，不过这里到处都是没有二十一岁的人，所以这也没什么，他更好奇的是对方是怎么在第一天就找到了这个地方，他没有将疑问表露出来，只是简单的回答道，“嗯。”

“我叫亚当，亚当·萨维奇。”他转过身来，没有伸出手。

杰米不明白为什么只见过两面的路人需要知道对方的名字，但出于礼貌，他还是回答了，“杰米·海纳曼。”这时酒保将两杯酒端了过来，他打算离开。“没什么事的话我先过去了。”他将头微微偏向一边，长发沿着他的脸颊散落了一些。

“噢，没事，拜。”亚当将自己手上的两个酒杯递给了酒保。

“拜。”杰米离开了。

“嘿，杰米，你之前说你转了什么专业来着？”杰米屁股刚与椅子接触，史嘉蒂便开口问。但还没等他回答，史嘉蒂又开始抱怨起台上的新的乐队，他们正在演奏一首原创歌曲，“这吉他弹得跟他妈的狗屎一样。”

杰茜接过威士忌，喝了一口，“是的，还有那贝斯手，是弹吉他弹不好被赶去弹贝斯的吧，在那搞什么鬼。”

“你们应该庆幸他们不像之前那次根本就不在一个节奏上然后被大家哄下来的那个乐队。”三人想起那次经历都笑了起来。那时候史嘉蒂、杰茜还有着自己的乐队，一个女子摇滚乐队，那是他们第二次上台，得到了很好的响应，等到她们完成演出从后台出来看后面的表演时，台下一片躁动，杰米倒是和平常一样没什么反应。不过她们很快就知道了原因，台上的那个乐队实在是太烂了，天知道他们是如何获得上台的机会的，他们三个人都不在一个节奏上。最后有人往台上扔空矿泉水瓶，有人不停地换着各种话语骂着台上人，他们被观众哄了下去。

杰米收回了嘴角，又说起原来的话题，“我的专业是摄影，别又忘了。”

史嘉蒂也换上了严肃一些的表情，“是是，话说回来，之前两个姑娘都走了你要和我们组乐队吗？”

“可以考虑一下，不过你们打算怎么分配？”

“我是主唱兼贝斯，她是吉他，你是鼓手。”杰茜的嗓音别有一番风味。

“听起来不错，我会好好考虑的。”杰米喝了一口酒。

“不用考虑了，加入我们吧，你比我们之前的鼓手好多了。——看在老天的份上，你他妈的把音调好了再出门好吗？”史嘉蒂突然转过头对台上的吉他手吼道，吉他手停了下来，有些脸红，失真的琴弦声还在用余音惹恼着听众。“你们喝好没有，我们走吧。”

“双手赞成，”杰茜将手从酒杯上拿开，用行动表示，“我真是受够了现在这个乐队，估计他们还得来上几首。”

“我也是。等我有时间我们试试好了。”杰米喝掉最后一口酒，然后走向吧台付钱离开。杰茜和史嘉蒂在车里等着他，当他坐进去的时候杰茜正在抱怨史嘉蒂看上了别人竟然没有告诉她，史嘉蒂向她保证绝对会尽快介绍给她然后转过身问杰米花了多少钱。“这顿就当是为了庆祝我们一起单身请客的好了，”杰茜才打算开口反驳，杰米就用拇指指向史嘉蒂，“我知道你的意思，如果进展顺利的话，她迟早不是单身，我没有把她算进去。——到时候记得请我们吃饭。”

“那是当然，我希望有这么一天，不过我可不敢保证。”

“加油。”杰茜拍了拍她的肩膀，然后发动了汽车。


	2. Chapter 2

开学之后，杰米基本上只有每天早晚可以在公寓楼里看到史嘉蒂，当然也包括两人各自的住房里，他猜想她把空余时间全都花在那个女生上，杰米的猜测与事实非常相似，要说有什么不同的话那就是不要用全部这种绝对的词语。

史嘉蒂大部分时间都会找理由跟这个女生待在一起，一开始是以带领新生熟悉校园的名义，逐渐不需要什么理由了。她也会将一部分时间花在与其他人的日常交际上，她可不是为了追别人就不去理睬其他所有人的类型。杰茜也如愿以偿见到了凯莉，所以有时她们三个女生也会一起出去逛逛，至于和凯莉一起的两个男生，他们总能找到要做的事的。但史嘉蒂还是会尽量找机会跟凯莉单独相处，她仍旧看不出对方的意思，不过先交上朋友肯定不会错的。

杰米在课上认识了一个叫邓肯·克拉克的同学，是个很酷的家伙。他喜欢高速摄影和延时摄影，有一些很厉害的设备。杰米更喜欢拍摄自然景色，而邓肯对于拍摄对象则不挑食。他们会交流一些心得，虽然杰米远没有邓肯懂得多，也正因为如此，他能够从对方那里学到很多东西。一起上课的时候他们便会一起吃饭，偶尔会出去玩一玩，或是一起出去拍些东西，有时也会去其中一个人的家里呆上一个下午。

这天杰米在食堂碰到了史嘉蒂，确切地说，是史嘉蒂发现了他，这还是开学以来的第一次。他和邓肯一起，正在找座位，史嘉蒂便让他们和与她一起的人坐在一起，有杰茜还有一个女生和两个男生，红头发的女生应该是史嘉蒂所说的凯莉——她将头发剪短了一些并且对发型做了其他改变——那么旁边两人应该就是那天她旁边的两个男生。史嘉蒂介绍了双方，当她介绍到邓肯的时候停了下来，“这位是？”

“邓肯·克拉克，”他答道，“杰米的同学。”

“亚当。”托瑞突然对着一个端着盘子的四处寻找合适的座位的人喊道。被喊道的人眯起双眼朝这个方向张望，托瑞又喊了一次，亚当发现了他，走了过来。“这边有位子，要和我们一起吃吗？”

亚当答应了，在托瑞旁边坐下来。当他抬起头看到杰米时，瞪大了眼睛。

“这是亚当·萨维奇。”然后依次向他介绍了其他人。

“等等，我是不是在哪里见过你？”史嘉蒂皱着眉头，努力思索。

“他就是开学第一天我碰到过两次的人。”杰米叹了口气，他很震惊，没想到会再次见到这个家伙，更加没想到自己与对方还有着这样一层关系。

“你们还真是有缘分。”托瑞笑着调侃道。

亚当笑了，露出了两个酒窝，还挺好看的。

第二天杰米早上醒来的时候，突然再养新的宠物了，他有一条狗，叫零，那条狗不会总在他阅读的时候窝在他身边让他抚摸，也没有迎接他回家的习惯，不过他还是很喜欢那条狗的，杰米需要的时候它总会很听话。他曾经养过一条蛇，这次还没有决定是蛇还是巨蜥，不过他还有一整天的工作要做，不急于一时。杰米在附近的海湾帮助人们潜水，其实相比而言他更愿意做打捞的工作，毕竟不用接触太多人，只是兼职没有多少选择，他只好接受。

结束了一天的工作，他回到了住处，洗完澡后煮了点意面当晚饭。一整天与各种各样的陌生人打交道后，他不太想去宠物店了。他决定周一再去。他靠在椅子上，喝着咖啡，看着书，一直看到瞌睡来了才关灯睡觉。而零则在一边玩着玩具，等到杰米睡觉时他才跑回自己的窝里，安静下来。

周日与周六别无二致。到了周一傍晚，他终于能去宠物店看看了。他以允许的最快速度骑着摩托来到他经常去的那家宠物店，这样才能赶在关门之前到达。

“欢迎光临。”一个跟以前不一样的声音出现在耳畔。

杰米看了过去，是那个有缘人，他想了一下对方的名字，“亚当……萨维奇，对吗？”

“对。杰米，我可以叫你杰米吗？”得到了他的允许之后，亚当继续说下去，“杰米，请问你需要点什么？”

“海拉姆呢？”老板晚上通常不在，所以没有什么询问的必要。

“你是指之前在这里工作的那位吗？辞职了，所以现在我才在这里。”杰米点了点头。“那么你是要看下宠物吗？狗，猫，还是别的什么？”

“我已经有一条狗了。你们这里有球蟒吗？”

“当然。跟我来。”亚当向店里面走去。

途中杰米看到了一条还未长大的科莫多龙，“我可以摸摸它吗？”

“当然可以。”亚当打开了饲养箱。

杰米将手伸了进去，感受着手下的皮肤。他看着科莫多龙，问道，“可以抱一下它吗？”

“呃，我很抱歉，不过这条龙不太喜欢别人抱它，所以我不认为这是个好主意。这边有其他的龙，脾气比较好，要考虑一下吗？”亚当继续往前走了一点，打算打开另一个饲养箱。

“不用了，谢谢。”杰米摆了摆手，“我只是觉得它很酷而已，我的地方不够养它。”

“那草原巨蜥呢？体型比较小，更加温顺，而且价格也更加亲民。”

“不用了，我现在还是更想养蛇。”杰米扬了下嘴角，算是微笑。

“好，再继续往前走一点就到了。”

拐过一个弯，杰米便看到了他想要的东西，他选择了蛇苗，虽然一开始看起来没有那么酷，但从小养起还是比较好，价格也更加合理，更何况小蛇倒也挺可爱。

亚当向杰米说明了一下注意事项，其中一些是杰米知道的，一些他不知道，然后抽出一张名片，在反面写上了一串数字，“如果有什么事，可以打这个电话找我，或者你可以直接打这上面的电话也可以，只不过有时间限制就是了。就是这些了，谢谢惠顾，欢迎下次光临。”通常来说，售后服务只用给店里打就可以了，这也是名片上没有亚当的电话的原因，但是对方是杰米，开学那天可是给了自己非常大的帮助，所以给对方一些额外的服务也未尝不可。

夕阳照耀在街道遥远的另一头，将天边染成一片金黄，拉长了建筑物的影子。杰米心情愉悦地戴上头盔，骑着摩托，朝着夕阳的方向离开了。亚当是个很不错的人，至少根据刚才的接触，可以看出在这一行上还是挺不错的，之前那位跟他简直不能比，他很好奇为什么老板会让那么一个人留在店里，第一次见面的时候，如果换一个人，一定会跟海拉姆吵起来。

杰米回到家中便开始准备饲养箱，他将玻璃槽放入了木箱里面，朝里面倒木屑。他发现木屑不够用了，于是不得不给亚当打了一个电话，“请问你们还开着门吗？”

“抱歉，现在已经关门了，有什么需要吗？”

“呃，我忘记了我的报纸都回收了所以木屑买少了点。”

“试着问旁边的人要点来？”

“我去试试。”杰米放下电话，敲响了隔壁住户的门——不是史嘉蒂那一间，她们两从不看报纸——然而却没有得到任何回应。“隔壁没人。”

“好吧。”杰米听到电话那头叹了口气，“你住哪？”

杰米将他的地址告诉了对方。

“噢，我就住在这附近，我给你送点报纸过去。”说完对方就挂了电话。

杰米看着电话，觉得对方有些奇怪，竟然直接挂断了电话。不过他更多的是不好意思，还要别人特地为自己送东西过来，然而同时他也心疼自己刚买回来的蛇。没过多久，敲门声就响了起来。杰米打开门，对方微喘着气，他的肩头上有一些水渍，头发也很明显被打湿了。他抱着一摞报纸，这些报纸比起他要干燥许多。

“下雨了吗？”杰米让对方进来，然后关上了门。

“嗯。本来天气还好好的，等到我走到半路的时候突然就下起雨了，这天气真见鬼。”他走向桌子，将报纸放在上面，“上面稍微湿了点，不过底下还可以用。”然后用手拨了拨湿淋淋的头发。

“谢谢。”

“不用谢。”

接下来就是沉默。杰米觉得自己应该说点什么，快想点什么说啊，杰米这样告诉自己。“需要喝杯茶吗？”杰米对自己感到很满意。

“不用了谢谢。”亚当的语气有些不对，很明显他还要说点什么，“呃，你有热巧克力吗？”

“我没有热巧克力，牛奶可以吗？”

“当然可以，谢谢。”亚当四处看了看，“你是鼓手吗？”他指着客厅一脚的爵士鼓。

“嗯。”杰米将剩下的牛奶放回冰箱然后将杯子放入微波炉。他走到窗户旁看了一下外面，雨下得很大，“呃，现在雨挺大的，你先坐会吧，可以看会电视。”

“没关系的，我喝完牛奶就走。”他停下了手上的动作，镲片得以享受安宁。

“我是认真的。”杰米转过头来面对着亚当。

亚当看了他一会儿，耸耸肩，“好吧，如果你坚持的话。”他在沙发上坐下来，零从一旁的房间里跑了出来。它跑到亚当身边，前腿搭在了他的膝盖上，尾巴摆动着。亚当稍微往后仰了一下，又很快换回原来的姿势，小心翼翼地伸出手想要摸零的头。零扬起头，想要舔亚当。

“零，停下来。”杰米的语气依旧很平淡。微波炉叮了一下，杰米转过身拿热牛奶。

“没事没事，我挺喜欢狗的。”亚当不太认真地躲避着零的舌头，“它叫零？真是个有意思的名字。”他挠着零的下巴，零发出满意的声音。

杰米将杯子放在茶几上，“去洗手。洗手间在那边。”他在亚当旁边坐了下来。零从亚当的身上下来了，用脑袋蹭着杰米的小腿。杰米将长发别到耳后，抓起零将它抬到自己腿上，用自己的额头磨蹭着它的额头，嘴里小声说着，“好狗狗。”

亚当楞了一下，“原来如此。”他照做了，他也不太想在被狗舔过之后喝牛奶。他从洗手间走出来的时候在牛仔裤上将手擦干了，然后在沙发上坐下来，端起牛奶喝了一口。牛奶并不烫，但他喝第一口的时候还是弄出了巨大的声响，杰米皱眉看着他，他没去注意。亚当放下陶瓷杯，发出满意的叹息。

杰米等到他做完这一切后问，“你知道这里有纸的吧？”

“噢，抱歉，我没注意到。不过这也没什么嘛，我裤子又不脏。”说完他又喝了一口牛奶，斜眼看着杰米，这次他倒是没有发出什么声音。

杰米轻轻地叹了口气，他觉得他得重新审视一下对方，或者说就工作之外的方面重新认识一下这个人。他现在可不会发表什么评论，他不想跟一个完全不熟的人吵起来，如果他能和别人在通常意义上吵起来的话。

亚当双手握着杯子，朝杰米身边靠了靠。杰米也往旁边挪了点，“别太靠近我。”

“哦。”亚当低下头专心喝牛奶，气氛有点尴尬。亚当打破了沉默，“你给你的蛇取名了吗？别告诉我它叫一。”他笑了，笑声比起之前爽朗得多。

杰米反应很平淡，“这么一说我倒是有这种打算了。你有什么好的建议吗？”

亚当放下杯子，用手撑着脖颈，认真思考着。“克星怎么样？”他坐直了，转身问杰米。但是还没等杰米回答，他就继续说，“好吧，我知道这是个奇怪的名字，只是突然想到的而已，不要当真，我再想想。”

“不用想了，这名字挺不错。”

“真的？”亚当的表情就好像小孩子好不容易做了什么事赢得了家长的夸奖一样。

“真的。”杰米努力让自己的语气显得真诚。

“太好了！”

接下来又是一阵沉默。这次是杰米说了点什么，“呃，如果你不介意的话我去那边弄饲养箱了。你可以看电视。”他指了指遥控器。

“去吧，没事。电视就算了，万一我看了什么节目不想走就不好了。”

杰米安心去准备饲养箱了，他想着他的小球蟒时就没什么心思在这个新生上了。房间里只剩下报纸翻动的声音，亚当的吞咽声还有窗外的雨声。雨势还没减小，亚当还得再待上一会儿，他扫视着房间，时不时找杰米搭话，问着“你打鼓不会被投诉吗”、“你也喜欢星战吗”、“你以前养过蛇吗”之类的各种各样的问题，直到雨逐渐变小。

杰米拿着一把伞出现在门口，“拿去用吧？”

亚当没有接过来，“万一明天下雨怎么办？”

“我还有一把。”

亚当接过伞，问：“你一般什么时候在家？”

“晚上我一般都在，你过来之前可以先打个电话给我。”

“好的。如果饲养方面有什么问题的话也记得给我打电话。”亚当用没有没有拿伞的那只手比了个打电话的动作。杰米点头。“那拜拜。”

“拜。”杰米关上门，重新享受一个人的时光。


End file.
